Life gets interesting when you're stuck with a kid
by Animelover1754
Summary: Himeko is the girlfriend of Tatsumi Oga and everything is going good until he brings a baby to school one day and later a Demon maid tell them that they are the parents of the future Demon king who will one day destroy all humans. They're lives has just got more interesting now that they're stuck with a kid.
1. Chapter 1

**I own only my OCs.**

I sighed and locked my apartment door before heading to the school where my boyfriend and my friend are at and this school is not a pleasent place to be at if you don't know how to fight or have a good friend to fight for you. I know what you're going to ask, _Why do anyone need to know how to fight or have a friend to fight for you?_ Easy, Ishiyama High is the worst school in the country its full of delinquents. So it's a good thing that I can fight but I don't get many chances because of Tatsumi, he hates it when I get hurt and if someone does hurt me all hell brakes loose and you're dead when he gets his hands on you. I don't really see a big deal of it since I come out as a winner.

Sadly I'm the only girl in this school at the moment because all female students are on some trip with the Queen, so you can see why it's hard to be the only girl in a school full of delinquents boys. But it's fine for most parts, I say most because most boys leave me alone while others thinks differently and that's when my beloved idiot of a boyfriend teaches them a lesson on not to touch me. I sometimes have to fight them too when I'm alone and that's when they learn on why I'm Tatsumi's girlfriend, I'm not strong as him since most of the time I do get cuts and bruises.

"Hey Hime-chan!" Furuichi yelled, waving to me.

"Hey to you too." I said. "So where's my moron."

"Over there look!"

Looking to where he's pointing I see a crowd of students.

"Well who is he fighting against?" I asked dragging Furuichi threw the crowd.

"Killing Machine Abe!"

I said nothing as we walked threw to get to the front.

I love watching my boyfriend fight can't help it, its a turn on. And sure enough I see Tatsumi and Abe but that's not what caught my attention thou, no it was what's standing on my boyfriend's head, it was a green haired naked baby whose peeing on Tatsumi's head. And I being his girlfriend I did what any girlfriend would do or what I do in these kind-of situations... I laughed my ass off causing Tatsumi to glare at me but it has no affect on me since I known him for ages.

Anyways Tatsumi yelled at the baby and Abe grabbed the baby causing Tatsumi to freak a bit, then the baby started to cry and lightning started to come out of the kid.

_That is not a normal child._ My widened at the infant.

"Long, long time ago, in a land far away, there was a handsome, cool and popular young man who everyone looked up to. The kind hearted young man said this: Everyone kneel before me!"

"Hold it. Hold it." Furuichi interrupt Tatsumi whose sitting in a chair at my desk with the baby on his back, I'm sitting on my bed and Furuichi sitting on the ground. We are at my apartment in my room.

"Hmm?"

"Don't 'Hmm" me! Who's the kind hearted and popular? And what's with the baby, huh?"

"Silly little Furuichi, that's what I was getting around to telling you." Tatsumi grabs Furuichi in a painful head lock. "Just listen or I'll break your neck!"

"OW! I give, I give!"

"Now the kind hearted young man went to the river to do laundry-" _Yeah and I know his version of 'doing laundry'._ I rolled my eyes and smirked at the thought of Tatsumi holding on to someone's ankles and dunking the poor sap's head in the river. "At that point coming down the stream, a large man was floating."

"ALRIGHT! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Tatsumi and I gave Furuichi annoyed look.

"How the hell a large man float that doesn't make sense."

"I was crapping myself over that too. The other guys ran away at full speed." Tatsumi said calmly taking a sip of his drink.

"Well normal people would run..." I trailed off and Furuichi nods in agreement and adds.

"Are you serious about this? Cause I don't buy this crap."

"Yup it happened." Tatsumi than looks at me. "What do you think?"

"I...I believe it." I said getting up and walking over to Tatsumi and the baby.

"What? Why would you believe this?" Furuichi looks at me in horror.

"Because we have a baby here and the fact that lighning came out of the kid at school." I rolled my eyes at him.

"DA!"

I looked at the kid and saw his arms reaching out to me. I know the kid wants me to pick him up but after what this kid can do I don't think touching him is a good idea. But that thought went out the window went the kid get tears in his eyes causing us all to panic, and since the kid wants me to pick him up that's what I did, I pick him up and kid is happy again.

Furuichi sighed in relief while Tatsumi watches the kid wary incase the kid starts to go off. I smiled seeing that the kid is not going to fry me and the kid buried his face into my boobs and giggled. Tatsumi was not amused by this thou.

"Oi brat those do not belong to you, they're mine!"

I couldn't help but blush at that comment and to piss Tatsumi off more the kid squeezes my boobs.

"Why you little-" Tatsumi got up from his chair and was about to grab the kid but I walked to the bed and sat down grabbing a stuff dragon doll which caught the kid's attention and start playing with it on my lap.

"Finish the story Tatsumi." I said, he glares at kid before he continues.

"The young man pulled the man to the shore and then the man split in half, from inside a baby boy-"

NO, NO SPLITTING!" Furuichi screams out.

I'm surprise that people in other apartments aren't banging my door.

"The young man said 'My what a cute baby." Tatsumi said ignoring him.

"Just stop it! It's impossible!" Furuichi continues before walking over to my mirror that on the wall beside my closet. "But that's what I get for listening to you."

"But there's more."

"Like I care. I have a date coming up now."

"You have a date." I raise an eyebrow and before Furuichi could say anything Tatsumi jumps in.

"Listen, from here on its the important part."

"I don't have time-"

"Let's continue the story." Tatsumi ignores him. "The kind hearted youg man was surprised-"

"NOW YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!"

I grabbed a hard-cover book that was on my side table and threw it at Furuichi, which hits the back of the head.

"Shut up! I don't what my neighbors banging on my door." I said glaring at him and he cowards into a corner while rubbing his head. "And let me tell you that one of them has a vicious dog and you can deal with it."

"S-sorry Hime-chan!" Furuichi cries out and it seems that the baby got amused by it because he threw the dragon at Furuichi successful hitting him in the face.

"DABU!" the baby cried out in excitement and I laughed.

"Please continue Tatsumi." I said once I stopped laughing.

"The kind hearted young man was surprised that the baby became very attached." Tatsumi said getting depressed about it.

"Attached? You seem to have made a big mistake."

We turned to see a blond girl with green eyes and big (coughs) breasts wearing a black dress, high heel black boots and has a pink umbrella. Oh and is standing in front of my window.

I glared at her, barely noticing the baby has moved back to cuddling my chest.

"As if the young master would become attached to the likes of you. You gutter filth."

I stood up holding the kid and walked to the boys but I kept glaring at the girl.

She not normal I just know it.

"Who are you?" Tatsumi glares at the girl. "You can't come here all of the sudden this is my place."

"Acually its Hime-chan's place..." Furuichi trails off standing behind us, scared of the girl.

The girl looked amused which only pissed off Tatsumi and even more when she walks over to me.

"Come here, youg master. Let's go."

The baby looks at her for a min then turns away causing the girl to be surprised.

"Young m-master?"

"Haha, looks like the kid hates you." Tatsumi said with a very creepy face.

"Um, young master, it's time to go!" the girl grabs the baby ankles and pull causing him to grab my shirt tighter clearly not wanting to let go of me. "Please let go of that thing."

My eye twiched at being called a thing.

"This is your loss." Tatsumi laughs.

"Hey Oga, this is your chance to ditch the kid." Furuichi whispers and Tatsumi stops laughing and quickly grabs the kids arms successfully in getting him off but because of that the kid starts to cry and I stepped back a few so I don't get electrocuted unlike Tatsumi and the girl.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I am serving as the young master's demon maid. I am call Hildegarda." the girl Hilda said sitting at the table in front of us a bit burned from the lighning.

I sat in the middle between Tatsumi whose also burned and Furuichi, and the baby is sitting on my lap once more.

"You're a demon?" I asked glancing at the two idiots before looking at Hilda.

"Correct and that child is the one who can become our Demon lord." she barely nods. "His name is Kaiser De Emperana Beelzebub the 4th."

We all blinked.

"In other words, this child is the Devil king."

"DA!"

...

"WHAT!?" Furuichi and Tatsumi screams out.

_I swear I will rip there vocal cords out one of these days._ I thought as a feel a headache coming.

"Umm...Hilda-san. that's fine in all but this can end if you take him." Furuichi said nervously.

"No...That is impossible."

We all turned confused.

"Why is it impossible?" I asked.

"Because he has been chosen," Hilda points to Tatsumi. "to become the Demon king's parent!"

"Why?" I asked resisting the urge to laugh at Tatsumi whose frozen in shock.

"The Demon king want's to destroy the humans so he is having his son do it for him. To bring him to the human world and find acceptable human to raise him." Hilda explains and takes a sip of her tea.

"Don't joke about this. What do you mean Demon king's parent?!" Tatsumi yells. "Just because this kid... Hell no! Like I care about something like that! I'll never do anything like that!"

"So in other words, you refuse." Hilda stated.

"Of course I refuse." Tatsumi grabs the kid from my lap and held him in front of Hilda to take. "So take it back!"

"Well I'm happy..." she said standing up and I sense something is not right. "Well then, please die."

And with that she takes her umbrella in both hands and pulls revealing a sword.

Tatsumi grabs me and quickly pulls me to my door as Furuichi follows and out the apartment just in time to see my apartment get blown up.

"That bitch blew up my apartment! I'm so going to rip her limbs off!" I yelled, pissed off.

"Don't worry about it I'll think of somthing." Tatsumi said continuing to drag me by my wrist.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU WILL! SINCE YOU STILL HAVE THE KID WITH YOU!" I screamed at him and looks behind him to see the kid on his back.

"Get rid of it!" Furuichi yells as Tatsumi lets go of me and trys pull the kid off of him.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Tatsumi said pulling harder but the kid just would not let go.

"Give up. You can't out run a demon." Hilda said from up on the pole.

Tatsumi stops pulling the kis and grabs my hand and starts running with Furuichi by our side.

"Just shut up and stay up there!"

"AKBABA!" she calls out and a huge ass bird that's clearly a demon, comes flying and lands in front of us. But that didn't stop Tatsumi from kick the bird away.

"No hesitation as always." Furuichi said in aw.

"First to strike wins." Tatsumi said as we ran.

"That's my man." I grin and Tatsumi smirks.

We stopped at the river and we were panting on our knees.

"Was that your escape plan?"

We turned around to see Hilda pointing her sword at Tatsumi's cheek and I felt my blood boil but I stood by Tatsumi since he has not let my hand go.

You had this planned out right from the start didn't you?" Tatsumi glares at her.

"Demons are quite picky on contracts." she smirks and with her sword she cuts his cheek causing blood to come out and drop some on to the baby.

"Fuuu."

We turn to the kid to see that he's about to have a major breakdown and Tatsumi's eyes widened, letting go of my hand he pushes me away to save me from what's about to happened.

But unfortunely I did get caught in it and man it hurts so bad like a mother-.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and before I fainted I felt arms wrap around me and faintly hearing my name being called.

I groaned feeling my body ache.

"Good you're awake."

I opened my eyes and turn my head to the voice and saw Hilda with the baby on her lap.

"You will need to be stronger if you're going to be the young master's mother." she said and baby Beel crawled over to me, wanting me to pick him up.

I slowly sat up and pick him up and place him on my lap.

"Mother?" I question looking at Hilda noticing that I'm not home but in Tatsumi's room.

"Yes, young master has taking a liking to you." and to further proving her point Beel hugs my chest.

_Hilda's chest are a lot bigger than mine, so why go for mine?_ I sweatdrop.

"And it makes sense that you be his mother since you are Oga's mate." she smirks at me seeing the slight blush on my face at the word mate.

"H-how long was I out for?" I quickly change the subject but she kept her smirk.

"3 whole days."

My eyes widened.

"You should rest. Your body is still needs it."

I nodded not bothering to argue with the demon and Beel yawned, fell asleep on my chest. I lay back down and notice Tatsumi sleeping next to me.

"It's only right to be in the bed with your mate." her smirk gets a bit bigger but I ignored her and closed my eyes.

But just before I fell asleep I felt Tatsumi's arm go around my waist.

**So that's it for this chapter hope you like soon far, I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**Please review but be nice about it don't like mean comments.**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything but my OCs.**

**Thank you for the Favorites/Reviews/Follows it means a lot. And also I'll be following the manga and not the anime.**

"Hey look. Is that Kata Middle school's Demon violent ogre and his woman?" a student whispered to someone.

"Shhh! He'll hear you."

Tatsumi looks at the two students.

"Hey Oga." idiot 1 said.

"Hee, today you die." idiot 2 said and Tatsumi said nothing but put his hand in his pocket.

"A shiv?!" one asked and they back away. "Stupid! That's against school rules!"

I rolled my eyes at them and cross my arms, knowing what Tatsumi is going to pull out.

"A rattle?" two asked confused but both relieved until Tatsumi hits both of them with the rattle, sending them both flying down the hall.

"Damn you're going to wake Baby Beel." Tatsumi said walking down the hall with Beel clutching on to his back still sound asleep, which I have to say that's impressive to do.

Anyways we made our way to the roof where Furuichi would be.

"You...Why did you bring him?" Furuichi asked, giving us annoyed look.

"Yo." Tatsumi said sitting down by Furuichi and by now Beel has woken up.

"Hi to you too." I said sitting beside Tatsumi.

"I'M ASKING YOU TWO WHY YOU BROUGHT THAT THING TO SCHOOL!"

"Look Furuichi... My house is a no-go now." Tatsumi said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well..." I trailed off, looking away from Furuichi.

Flashback

We are at Tatsumi's house in the living room and Tatsumi and me are sitting on the couch with Baby Beel on my lap, Hilda sitting on the floor and Tatsumi's family staring at her and the baby that's on my lap.

"I'm Hildegard. From today on, this child and I will be in your care.

...

"Wait, wait." I started and thankfully Tatsumi joins in.

"Saying that, there's going to be a misunderstanding..."

I nodded and Hilda looks at us.

"Hm? Is there a problem?"

"YES, A BIG ONE! ALL OF THEM ARE PETRIFIED!" Tatsumi screams at her and sure enough Mr and Mrs Oga and his sister are shocked.

"But..." Hilda tilts her head a bit. "I heard this is how things are done in this country."

"I already said it! We won't be the kid's parents!" Tatsumi glares at her.

"Even after what you two been doing up till now." she smiles.

"TATSUMI!" the father screams and we all look over to see him very angry. "A bastard like you... This kind of thing, doing that to Himeko-san..."

My eyes widened, knowing where this is going.

"Going as far as b-b-baby making! THEN ON TOP OF THAT, YOU WON'T ACCEPT BEING THE PARENT!?"

"Wa-" I started but once again Tatsumi jumps in.

"No! You're wrong!" he said waving his hands in front of him.

"WHAT"S WRONG!?" the father points to Beel. "LOOK AT THE KID! NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK, IT YOURS! HE EVEN HAS YOUR EYES!"

_I looked down at Beel then at my boyfriend than back down._ I know they aren't the brightest light bulb in the room. But they can't really believe that this kid is ours. I mean, I'm still a virgin._ I thought as the mother and Misaki came over to me._

"Oh, he really does." said Misaki cheerfully.

"Let me see. Yep he does." the mother said happily.

Ok I'm wrong they are idiots, all of them._ I sweat dropped and sighed as the mother picks up Beel._

"This reminds me of Tatsumi when he was young." she said and Tatsumi's and his father's jaws dropped to the ground shocked.

"So, what country are you from?" Misaki asked Hilda.

"Makai." Hilda said looking at the girl.

"Macao? Never heard of it, but your Japanese is pretty good."

I shook my head at Misaki.

"HI-HILDEGARD...SAN?! HIMEKO-SAN!"

We looked over to see the father sliding whiling forcing his son to do with him and stopping in front of us and the father bowed.

"Oh wow. A sliding bow." the mother said unimpressed.

"That's hard to do." Misaki said.

"Let me apologize for my disrespectful son! I'll raise him to accept the responsibility!" the father yelled and noticed that Tatsumi was not bowing. "HEY, YOU PUT YOUR HEAD DOWN TOO!" he puts his hand on Tatsumi's head and slams his head down to the floor.

I almost laughed at Tatsumi but I only managed to smirk a little, I can't help it I'm sadistic.

"It'll be our pleasure to welcome both of you."

End of flashback

Well after that, they forced me to move in with them, I had no problem with since my place got blown up. They also made Tatsumi came to my place with me so he could help me carry my stuff. Which was not a lot since most of my stuff got destroyed but I managed to find some clothes that are fine, my phone, laptop, my Itouch, and a couple of books. I got placed in Tatsumi's room but he and I don't mind that thou, I've been in his bedroom lots of times. Also the family thinks that Hilda is my cousin, who came here to help raise Beel. I know I don't go over to there place often but wouldn't they see that my stomach would be getting big if I was pregnant and also Hilda told us that Beel and Tatsumi can't be more then 15 meters away from each other or Tatsumi will be killed by Beel's lightning when he cries.

"And that's how it is..." Tatsumi finished telling Furuichi about last night.

"Hold on a second."

"What is it Furuichi?" I asked standing up.

"You're both living under the same roof? And with that gothic loli with huge boobs? What is this, a love comedy development! Why do you only have two beautiful girls staying at your house!?"

"That's what is bother you?" Tatsumi raise an eyebrow.

"That's what IS important!" Furuichi glares at him.

"This isn't paradise! My life is on the line here!" Tatsumi stood up glaring back.

"That's right. If they're separated, then Beel will have a tantrum and so if they are more then 15 meters apart the lightning that comes from Beel's crying will kill him." I stated.

Furuichi tilts his head, thinking about something.

"So Oga," Furuichi starts, having a creepy smile on his face. "where did Hilda and Hime-chan sleep last night?" Before Tatsumi could punch Furuichi, I beat him to it by kicking Furuichi, pissed off about his one track mind.

I noticed that Beel has wondered away from Tatsumi, I walked over to Beel and sat down on my knees.

"Hey Beel, it's dangerous for you to wonder on the roof on your own."

Beel looks at me with sparkles in his eyes and he held up his arms for me to pick him up.

I was about do that when three shadows appeared and I looked behind me.

"There's really is a little kid here and his wife is here too."

"I told ya. If we want to get Oga, now our chance."

Before I could do anything one of the guys grabs my right wrist and puts it behind my back painfully while the other one grabs Beel causing him to scream and Tatsumi and Furuichi looks at us.

"We heard you became a daddy." the curly haired guy said.

"That's not good. You should watch kids close and your wife too." the straight haired guy said holding Beel and baldy, the one holding my arm behind my back tightened more causing me to gasp in pain and Tatsumi glares hard at the guy no doubt that baldy is dead when he gets his hands on him for hurting me, than he turns his attention to the one holding Beel.

"DON'T YOU DARE MOVE!" screamed Tatsumi and with good reasons to since we are almost at 15 meters. "Don't move any farther than that. If you do I'll beat you to death!"

"We have Oga panicking..." straight hair guy said.

"Yea... I think we can do this." curly said smiling.

"WAIT!" said a newcomer, everyone turned to see two students with green hair.

"You guys are the Ishima's two headed dragon! The Sanada brothers!" curly yelled out and I felt baldy loosen his hold on me. So I told the chance and back kicked him in balls somehow, making him let me go and bend down and I grabbed Beel whose happily grabbing my chest and I ran to Tatsumi, whose too distracted by the brothers and more students came to the roof.

"You really shouldn't one up me, you know." said Abe, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't forget about me." said...well some guy in a purple suit.

"Killer Machine Abe and Goodnight Shimokawa!" the three morons yelled out.

"Who?" Tatsumi asked confused as to who these guys are.

"Hey Tatsumi." I said making my present own to him.

He looks at me, blinks before slowly smirking and turns to one of the three morons, baldy and with that Tatsumi punches the guy making him go flying.

"The next you two get kidnapped, I will flatten you both." Tatsumi said looking at us pissed off.

"Aaaaa." Beel said in aw.

"Geeze I'm sorry, I'll make sure to ask for your permission next time." I said glaring at him. _Such an ass!...It's a damn good thing that I love him._

"Whatever, let just go home."

"So you're the invincible rookie Oga Tatsumi, right?" Goodnight...something asked. "You're famous here but I never seen you."

"Don't care about that, just fight us!" Abe said.

"What a pain." Tatsumi sighs, bored of this and he walked over to the two.

"Hey wait! You don't understand-" I stopped curly from talking by slamming my foot into his side, making him fall.

"Shut up. Tatsumi knows what he's doing." I glared at him making him cringe and I looked back up at Tatsumi just as he punches the two in the guts, making them bend over clearly in pain.

"Well we're done here so let's go home now." Tatsumi smiles but that turns to disappointment when the brothers, who I forgotten about stepped in Tatsumi's way.

"Not bad for a rookie." the brother with glasses said taking a knife out.

"The Sanada brothers! YES!" the straight haired cheered.

"These guys are the best!" curly also cheered but winced in pain.

I glared at them dangerous and they cringe in fear and backed away slowly, keeping their mouths shut.

"I'll cut you, the kid and your woman right in half!"

I looked over to see the other brother wielding a...CHAINSAW?! I didn't see it on him. Where did he pull it from?...Never mind I really don't want to know.

"THERE'S IT IS! SANADA'S TEXAS CHAINSAW!" the two morons screamed.

"FRONT AND BACK WAVE ATTACK!" the chainsaw wielding brother screamed and the knife brother ran in the front while the other one came at the back.

"You're in my way!" said Tatsumi turning around and punching the chainsaw brother in the head and into the ground and I am getting turned on. _I'm so going to spoil him later._ I thought as lust cover my eyes a bit.

"DABU!" Beel yells happily and I ran to Tatsumi and looped my left arm into his right, he glanced at me before looked straight heading for home.

_The next day_

"Hey are you listening?" Hilda asked a bit annoyed at Tatsumi and looks at her also annoyed but towards her.

"I'm listening. Feed the kid 5 times a day, right?" he said putting his shoes on.

"Correct. There's enough here for 3 meals. So don't forget." Hilda said holding a bag.

"Did you milk your tits." and Hilda threw a high heel shoe at Tatsumi, hitting him in the head.

I smirked at him knowing that he deserved it and pick up the other high heel. _Knowing Tatsumi, Hilda will probably need this._

"Its milk powder for only royals." Hilda smiles.

"Oh...so you're all dried up." Tatsumi said standing up.

I handed the shoe to Hilda which she took and threw it at him before he could turn around.

"Don't worry Hilda, I'll take care of it." I sighed. "I once had to take care of my baby cousin, I know what to do."

She nods at me before looking back at Tatsumi.

"See, your mate is a better parent than you."

"She is not the mother." Tatsumi glares at Hilda before grabbing the bag and my wrist, pulling me out the door.

"Here." Tatsumi said shoving the bottle in Baby Beel's little arms happily accepting it.

Yeah about half ways to school Beel got hungry, so I'm standing while the boys are sitting on the ground.

"Oh my." we looked up to see two woman walking by 'whispering'. "A baby drinking on the ground. Unforgiveable."

Tatsumi and I glared at them causing them to fast to get away from us.

"Tch. Lets go." Tatsumi picks Beel up and than stood up and started walking. I stayed put and sighed.

_Idiot. You forgot the bag._ I picked up the bag and put it in my bag._ I'm going to teach a lesson in responsibility and some fun for me._ I smirked before running to catch up to Tatsumi.

"I know the answer to this but are you ok?" Furuichi asked once he saw Tatsumi lying on the ground from being electroded by Beel, much to my amusement.

"What do you think? This is the 6th time today." Tatsumi groans out and I took Beel in my arms which cause Beel to hug my chest happily and Tatsumi glares at Beel, too tired to do anything at the moment. "This really sucks. At this rate that dream will come true."

"What dream?" Furuichi questions.

"It was a horrible nightmare." and Tatsumi went off telling him about the dream which to me is silly. I mean as long we raise the kid right we'll be fine...I hope.

"That's mess up." Furuichi said. "Well I guess that the fate of mankind rests on your guy's shoulders.

...

"Hahahahaha!" they both started to laugh while I shook my head at them but stopped when I noticed a creepy man that's wearing a white tank top and pink shorts, he looks like belongs in a gay bar or something.

The boys took noticed also and Furuichi screams.

"Its me." the man points to himself, looking at Tatsumi.

"Ah...don't tell me."

"You know him?" Furuichi looks at Tatsumi.

"You came floating down the river..." he trails off and my eyes widen.

This is the guy that splits in half!?

"That's right." he nods. "I'm Alaindelon, I'm a dimensional transfer demon. You see, you caught my attention, so I came to see how-"

Tatsumi covers Alain's mouth and glares at him.

"Dimensional transfer?...You bastard, coming out so calmly or rather so _alive_."

"But won't you listen to me?" he panics a bit.

"Fine we'll listen." I said crossing my arms.

"I didn't split at random."

"What?" Tatsumi asked.

"The young master is the Demon lord." Alain starts blabbing. "First off, he will only be attracted to a strong person."

"Well...yea." Tatsumi smiles clearly his ego is being fed.

"And has to be pure evil, cruel, arrogant, thinking nothing of his fellow man, that kind of shitty bastard is the best."

"That's you." Furuichi and I said to Tatsumi who gave us a blank look.

"Yes, I was floating down the river, losing consciousness and I saw you forcing a group of people to kneel while you laugh. That's when I knew that I could leave the young master to you. I ran my power dry and want to sleep." Alain finished his little story.

I looked at my boyfriend to see him on his knees because of what he did that day with regret until something came to his mind.

"Hold on...that's means if I could found a stronger, more shitty bastard than me." he looks at Alain. "Than that guy would be chosen as the parent?"

...

"Is being the young master's parent that bad?" Alain frowns.

"Yes it is you idiot!" Tatsumi yells, pissed off at him.

_I don't have a problem with Beel...But that's only because I'm not the one being shocked all the time._ I frowned a bit, moving my arms a bit, making sure that I have a good hold on Beel.

"So..."

"That's... If that kind of human exist than its possible." Alain thinks about it and Tatsumi starts to laugh planning something in his empty head.

"That kind of guy doesn't exist, try looking at a mirror." Furuichi sweat drops and I nodded in agreement.

"Idiot, have you forgotten?" Tatsumi chuckles.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"This is 'the' delinquent school Ishiyama High, isn't it?"

I sighed. _And your point is? No one here can beat you._

So Tatsumi has been looking for this student named Kanzaki since he is one of four leaders of Ishiyama High...I really should pay more attention to this school. But anyways so far we can't find anyone who would tell us where this Kanzaki person is because the students would just run away with their tails between there legs in fear of Tatsumi and the mention of Kanzaki.

"Damnit where is he?" said my upset boyfriend.

"Well, I heard that he's a third year student." I said hoping that would help.

"Right. Then lets go." he grabs my hand and headed for the third year side of the building.

"Wait Oga!" Furuichi calls but we kept going. "Are you two listening? I'm telling you that what you're doing is bad, really bad. This is the third year building meaning he's above us, right?"

Tatsumi looks at Furuichi and grins.

"I said that I'm not going there to fight."

-After awhile-

I stood beside Tatsumi who has Beel in his arms and Furuichi cowards behind the door refusing to come in the classroom with us.

"Is Kanzaki-kun here?" Tatsumi smiles cheerfully...its creepy me out a bit.

The students in the classroom all look at us saying nothing and I mean nothing, no sound until some of the guys who was playing cards started to freak out.

"That's Oga."

"He came here?!"

"That's me. What of it?"

We looked at the student who spoke that and saw a blond guy with a chain that goes to his left ear to bottom lip and has a scar on the left of his face, sitting in a big chair with a desk in front of him.

"It's Kanzaki-san, first year shits." he said giving us a scary look that has no effect on us.

I look at Tatsumi who is looking at Kanzaki with a blank look before breaking out into having this look that kind of remind's me of a child in a candy store but worse.

"So he really did bring a kid." a brown shoulder length guy said and a student with black curly walked up to us but the guy is looking at Tatsumi.

"Are you ok with this? You are an idiot, do want to die?"

Beel grabs the guy's face and stares at him before looking away in boredom.

"We have no business with small fries, get lost." Tatsumi said with smile.

"Why you..." the guy said as he pulls his fist back to punch Tatsumi.

"WAIT!"

The guy stops, turns and we look behind him to see a big guy with pigtails and bandage on his nose.

"SHIROYAMA-SAN!" the guy freaks out and moves to the side shaking.

"I'll be his opponent." he states looking at Tatsumi. "You're Oga, right? What business do you have with Kanzaki-san?"

"..." Tatsumi said nothing for a bit and turns his head to Furuichi.

"Um...Sorry." Furuichi steps in the classroom and puts his arm around Tatsumi's neck. "Oga and I came here to serve under Kanzaki-san, this guy just has a bad mouth."

Then Furuichi whispers something to Tatsumi that got him to slightly cringe.

"You want to serve under?" Shiro said a bit shocked and the room went silent.

"Yup that's right." Tatsumi nods and smiling still while the class mutters away about Tatsumi.

"Heehee, interesting..."

"Kanzaki-san!" Shiro spun around to Kanzaki.

"What? We welcome strong guys with open arms." he said with a yogurt box in hand.

"W-wait! Putting faith in these two is-"

"Well than show me poof, Shiroyama." Kanzaki orders, crushing the box in his hand. "I don't need people who can't win against you."

Beel moves to Tatsumi's back while Tatsumi just puts his hands in his pants pockets.

_Tatsumi got this, big time. _I smirked before frowning._ But this Kanzaki guy. He looks to be the type to throw people away if they're no long useful...I hate people who are like that._

"So if I win...If I beat you, I can earn some trust."

"What are you planning?" Shiro asked glaring at Tatsumi. "People like you who try to get close to Kanzaki-san. I don't know how many I have crushed and let them fall to the ground, you too-"

Shiro was cut off by Tatsumi's fist, clearly bored and annoyed by the pointless talking.

"HAHAHAHA!" we look to see Kanzaki laughing and walking over to Tatsumi. "Welcome to class 3A."

"Please wait..." Shiro said struggling to stand up but only able to get on his hands and knees. "I...can keep going...I have not yet los-"

Kanzaki kicks Shiro in the face shocking everyone.

"I don't have any use for you anymore." he smirks looking down at Shiro.

"Nice." Tatsumi grins thinking that Kanzaki is able to take the kid.

Shiro grabs Kanzaki's ankle.

"Please wait Kanzaki-san!" Shiro begs. "That man is dangerous! Everything I've done has always been for you..."

"...Can you stand?"

_I don't like this, Kanzaki is up to something I know it._ I glared at Kanzaki hating how he treats someone who is loyal to him.

"Of course I can." Shiro struggles to stand and when he did he was panting and shaking a bit.

"Good so you can get up." Kanzaki said then points to the window behind him. "Then jump out that window."

... Everyone looks at Kanzaki with wide eyes even me.

"Alright everyone, clap!" Kanzaki looks at the students. "I said clap! And that's how it is, everyone's got their hopes for you. "

"That bastard..." I muttered glaring hard at him.

"What's wrong? Let me guess, standing is the only thing you can do since walking is too much." the bastard smirks and looks to Tatsumi. "Can't be helped. Oga, your first job is throw this guy out the window."

"I guess it wasn't you." Tatsumi said.

"Huh?" Kanzaki gives Tatsumi a confused look.

"Have a nice flight." he smiles and punches Kanzaki in the face causing him to go flying threw the window leaving broken glass in it's place.

Nobody said a word just stares at Tatsumi in shock except for Beel who is in awe, Furuichi who is sweat drops and me looking at my man with lust and happy that he dealt with Kanzaki. _God I love him! I hope I can get him alone._

"DAABUU!" Beel cheers out.

**Hope you like it. **

**Please review it helps me work on the next chapters and put them up faster.**

**No mean comments please.**

**Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own only my OCs.**

**Also sorry for this chapter but since I'm going by the Manga there's not much to this. But I promise that I'll do my best for the next chapter.**

I woke up in a panic since I couldn't breath and sat up seeing... water? The only reason that the room isn't completely full of water is because the window is open.

I turn to Tatsumi who has his head out of the water but still asleep.

I sighed before I poke him in the face.

"Wake up." I said as Tatsumi opens his eyes.

"What a wonderful morning. The young master is peeing splendidly." Hilda said at the window with her umbella open because of the rain.

Wait PEE?!

Tatsumi eyes and mine widened.

EWW! But wait the pee is clear thou.

"Don't worry its nothing filthy, it's conceals the Holy demon power. It is blessed urine." Hilda smiles.

_Demons have 'holy' power?_ I thought feeling a bit better to be in Beel's pee. _But I can't swim thou._ I sighed glad that I'm on the bed.

Every year around this time, even in the Demon world we await the urination season." Hilda explains. "A whole town will be swallowed and after that, grand fertile soil will-"

"WHAT IS THIS, A MONSOON!?" Tatsumi yelled at Hilda.

"This is the first step in destroying humans." she chuckles.

"DON'T LAUGH! MANKIND'S DEATH BY BEDWETTING?!"

I giggled a bit at that and Tatsumi glares at me.

"What? The way you said it, its kinda funny." I smiled and he rolled his eyes before facing Hilda to yell.

"And that's how it is. We're in a race against time." Tatsumi finished telling Furuichi who came over and during the explanation we somehow mange to get Beel to stop peeing by trying a string to his...you know...poor Beel is shaking like a leaf. It was not my idea it was Tatsumi's. And we got rid of the pee but everything is wet.

"Because of my brilliant thinking, things have quieted down for now." Tatsumi said crossing his arms.

_Yeah by making Beel suffer._ I sighed as I played with the hem of my shirt. I had change clothes in the bathroom once we got rid of the pool of pee and lucky for me, my stuff is on the top shelf in the closet so nothing got wet.

"But not for long. Baby Beel is on the verge of breaking." I pointed out and Tatsumi nods.

"Luckily there's nobody home today." Tatsumi said.

"So what should we do about now?" asked Furuichi glancing at Beel wary.

"EVERYONE RIP OUT YOUR BRAINS!" My idiot boyfriend yelled out.

...

"Don't you mean put our heads together?" Furuichi sweat drop.

"RIP IT OUT!" Tatsumi glares at Furuichi.

"Hmph, what an off topic conversation." Hilda stated and I nodded. "The problem is which town to sink."

Furuichi and I sweat drop while Tatsumi looks pissed off.

"You, no more talking." he points at her. "Just do something over there."

"Umm...May I?" Furuichi raises his hand.

"Yes Furuichi!" Tatsumi points to him, hoping he has an idea.

"I keep saying it over and over again. But don't drag me into this." Furuichi stands up and Tatsumi and I follow.

"You're the only reliable one!" Tatsumi states and I elbow him in the ribs hard and wince.

"Excuse me?" I glare at him and he glares at me before rolling his eyes.

"Besides Himeko." he mutters.

I shook my head at the dumbass. "Any ideas Furuichi?"

"None and I don't want any."

"If you don't hurry and break, he will!" Tatsumi smirks as he points at poor Beel.

"YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!" Furuichi yells.

"STUPID FURUICHI! ARE YOU SAYING THAT IT'S OK THAT JAPAN WILL BE DROWNED IN PISS!?" Tatsumi yells back.

"SHUT UP! SINCE YOU TWO ARE THE PARENTS, WHY DON'T YOU SLAP A DIAPER ON HIM!"

...! I face-palm for not think that but than again Beel's pee isn't going to be stop by a diaper.

But before I could say anything Tatsumi grabs Beel and toss me over his shoulder and runs out the room.

"TAKE CARE OF THE HOUSE!" he yells at Furuichi before we got out the front door.

_Tatsumi forgot that I'm not wearing shoes._ I sighed as I watch the house disappears in the distance.

-In the store-

I raise an eyebrow as Tatsumi puts a diaper on Beel's head.

"Are diapers supposed to be like this?" Tatsumi questions.

"No." I said feeling a bit annoyed.

"Sir."

We turned to see a worker with shoulder length brown hair.

He looks familiar...Is he from school?

"Oh wait it's Oga and Himeko." he smiles.

"You're from school." I nodded at him wondering what's his name is.

"Yeah. It was amazing what Oga did, I mean it. They said it'll take Kanzaki-kun a full month to heal." he said. "Well with this I guess that means you've beaten one of Ishiyama's Touhoushinki."

And with that he walks away.

"Who was that?" Tatsumi asked with a clueless look and I shrugged.

Suddenly Beel's dam burst sending him flying back and I only notice Hilda standing there with her sword out where Beel is heading straight for. Tatsumi moves fast and grabs Beel by an ankle and I got knock down by Beel's piss.

"Tsk, you broke again." Tatsumi said to Beel before he notice Hilda. "What are you doing, you're late."

Hilda stood there with wide eyes.

"I guess diapers are useless." I said standing slightly pissed that my clothes are wet again and by the fact that now we are standing ankles deep in piss.

"Do something about it." Tatsumi looks at Hilda, still holding Beel by an ankle. "You're his maid, right?"

"Hey, what are you kids doing?!"

We turn our heads to see two workers running to us.

"SHIT!" Tatsumi swore.

"Well this isn't good." I muttered as Hilda held out her hand.

"Grab on, we'll fly to the ocean."

"Aaaa" was all Beel said while we said nothing.

-On Akbaba-

"Wouldn't it have been good to do this in the beginning?" Tatsumi said giving Hilda a blank look as he tightens his grip on me since I'm on his lap and I have Beel in front of me peeing in the ocean.

"Shut up or fall." Hilda said not once looking at us.

"So rude." I muttered as I leaned back on Tatsumi and put my head on his shoulder as he puts his head on mine.

**I would watch the anime for this one but I don't have much time to do so. **

**Anyways review it does help me want to write and update more but no rude comments please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's the next chapter hope you like it and thank you for review/follow/favorite means a lot to me.**

**I only own my OCs.**

I punch a student's face into the wall before I looked over to see Tatsumi walking away from the students that has their heads in the floor, ceil and the walls, all together that's probably 10 unfortunate souls that faced our wrath.

What caused this you ask? Well it all has to do with the baby that's sleeping on Tatsumi's back. You see past few nights Beel has been crying non-stop and we can't make him shut up so Tatsumi and I are dead tired and will beat the shit out of anyone who cross us.

I yawned as I follow closely to Tatsumi not really paying attention to anything.

"Where are we?" Tatsumi mutters looking at the sigh that reads 3-D before rubbing his eyes. "Damnit ever since Baby Beel start crying we couldn't sleep at all."

"Yeah...Damn baby is sleeping like a rock." I glared at Beel as Tatsumi glance at him.

"You son of a-" Tatsumi stops and stares at his right hand where a some kind of mark is.

"What is that?" I asked wondering where he got that.

"Oh...that's..." Hilda said and I jumped slightly and looked behind me to see Hilda and Alain looking at the mark.

"To come out so wonderful...so that it huh..." Alain said inpressed.

"Yes that's it." Hilda replies. "I never expected it to come out this fast."

Tatsumi spun around.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!? MORE IMPORTANTLY WHAT IS 'THAT'?!"

"Don't be so loud. We just came to bring you something that you two forgot." she held up a bag.

"That's...Beel's milk I guess." I yawned again and that's when the three students came up to Hilda.

"Look at this, hot chick." one said smiling lustfully.

"What are you doing here?" the second asked looking at her.

"Hm?" the third looks at my boyfriend "O-OGA!"

That got the other two morons attention and they started to freak and drops to the ground bowing.

"S-SORRY!" one said. "We didn't know that she's your woman."

I glared at them before kicking them hard in the face, thanking myself that I wear pants and not skirts.

"I'M his woman NOT Hilda." I said darkly and they hugged each other in fear of me. "She's my cousin, you bastards." I lie there...but I wanted to make it clear that I'm his only girlfriend.

Tatsumi said nothing but grabs my waist, pulling me to him with a smirk on his face.

"This is not enough to appease me." Hilda spoke calmly as she put her umbella apart to reveal her sword. "Be quiet!"

-5 seconds later-

"Let's go." Hilda ordered walking away from the gaint hole that's in wall.

"Yea." Tatsumi said pulling me away with Alain following.

-On the Roof-

"What's on your hand is what's called a Contract Seal." Hilda said looking out threw the fence. "A human who has made a contract with a demon will get that mark somewhere on their body."

"What kind of seal is this?" I asked wanting to know more about this.

"That seal is The Fly King Seal." she looks at us smirking a bit. "Think of it as an honor. You can not even count how many humans in the past thousands of years who've been engraved."

Tatsumi's eyes and mine widen in shock.

"You have been accepted by the young master. It means you've formally created the Contract."

"Um...Don't you think its pointless now? Why does the Demon Lord even need a parent?" asked Furuichi...I forgot that he join us on the roof.

... We just stare at him.

"Well, eh... I mean you came here with orders from the Great Demon Lord to destroy humans, right? And yet you were told to make a human the parent." he points out. "If you just say it's in place of the parent, Hilda-san's here already so isn't that good enough."

"Hmm..." I hummed thinking over what Furuichi said while Tatsumi gaps at it.

"That's a catalyst." Alain spoke and we turn to him. "In other words, the Demon King's parent is...In order for the overly young master to display magic powers in the Human world, he have a human acting as a catalyst is needed. No matter how much electricity you have, without power lines to carry it, there'd be no meaning. Yes just like that." he nods after explaining.

"Correct, and the higher that power line's conductivity increases, the more power the young master can pull out." Hilda crosses her arms as she explains more. "That seal on your hand is that parameter, the more you're in tune with the young master the more complex it will become."

_Holy shit!_ I thought as I stare at Hilda.

"Meaning the more you the treat humans around you like trash..." Hilda smirks. **"The more like a true Demon King you'll become."**

That freaked the hell out of us.

-Walking in the halls-

_Now this plan of his is so not going to last. _I shook my head as I glance at my boyfriend who's staring blankly at nothing really. _But I'm curious on how long he will last on not fighting with anyone..._

"AHHH! OGA AND HIMEKO!"

I looked in front of me and see three dumbasses.

Tatsumi raise his fist which got the three guys fearing.

"I...hate violence." Tatsumi said gridding his teeth and grabs my hand and walks past them leaving confused and terrifed.

I knew he's itching to beat them but resisted to do so.

_This will interesting to see._ I grinned a bit as I tuck bits of my brown hair behind my ear.

-At the pier-

"Got that Baby Beel?" Tatsumi asked looking out at the water as I rolled my eyes at him, standing next to him with my hands in my pockets.

"DA!" Beel replies also looking at the water.

"Being a man means, once you've decided on something you can never go back. You understand?"

"DA!" Beel nods.

"I...will never fight again."

_That's bullshit right there._ I huffed glancing behind us seeing Furuichi fishing.

"I won't slap or force people to kneel. I'll become someone who will be called a super nice person." Tatsumi looks at Beel.

Than I heard Furuichi mutter out. "That's called being normal." and I grinned at that.

Oh but Tatsumi will never be normal.

"If I enforce my vow. At that time you can not cry." and with that they started to stare at each other.

"DA!" Beel cheers and I sighed.

Tatsumi picks Beel up and place him on his back before walking away with me following. But we didn't get far since three guys appears.

"Well look at this, it's Oga." They smirk. "We've come to kill you."

"Well Tatsumi..." I started and he glance at me. "This is your problem, what are you going to do?"

Tatsumi runs away but got stop by three more guys so Tatsumi jumps in the water with Beel still on his back.

"Idiot..." I muttered glancing at Furuichi whose standing beside me with his cell phone out.

"What do we do now?" asks one of morons.

"Now we can't ask for his bride's number." another said.

_Wait...bride? Are they talking about me?_ I narrowed my eyes at them and that's when they notice me and Furuichi.

"Well how lucky are we..." they look at me.

"Shit." I cursed wishing that I could swim. I took a step back grabbing Furuichi forcing him to do the same.

"What are you doing?" Furuichi panicked.

"If I go down so do you." I glared at them. _Six guys...I can probably take out three or four if I'm lucky...But I think it best to run since the pier is small with eight people on it._

But before I could I got hit hard in the back of the head, hearing Furuichi calling my name before I blacked out.

I groaned feeling a major headache.

"Himeko-san!"

"Shut up!" I snapped opening my eyes to see Furuichi tied up. "My head hurts and you yelling is not helping." I glared at him. _When I find the puck who knock me out, I'm going to kill him!_

"But we've been kidnapped."

"What?" I muttered as I got on my knees and realized that my arms are tied behind my back and that we're in some kind of abandon building.

"So you both are wake?"

We looked over by the window to see a guy with bandages on his face and arms sitting in a chair with a gun in his left hand.

He puts the trigger and acid came out on to the ground beside him as a warning.

"Let go of us, bastard." I glare at him aware that there's more guys in the room.

"You're in the middle of being kidnapped." bandage guy said as he stood up and walked over to us. "What we do you, it depends on my mood. So if your mouth starts running then I'll melt it right off." he aims the gun at me.

"Hold on..." a new voice joins in before a hand grabs my hair tightly and puts it back forcing my head back. "This is a cutie."

I felt my eye twitch in annoyance as I see a guy with blond hair that reminds me of Elvis and is wearing sunglasses.

_Who the hell is this guy? Is he the leader, if so I'm gonna kill him!_ I thought as he looks at Furuichi.

"Himekawa-san..." I heard one of the guys say.

"Who is this guy?" Himekawa asked ignoring whoever spoke his name.

"Well this is Oga's tag-along and since he was with this woman, we brought him along too." bandage guy explained as Himekawa stood up, letting go of my hair and kicks him hard in the stomach, sending him flying back a few feet on to the ground.

...

"Don't do un-needed things. What if you screw up my perfect plan?" Himekawa said walking up to the bandage guy and start kicking him. "WILL YOU TAKE THE RESPONSIBILTY!"

I sighed as I hear the sap begging for mercy and I glance at Furuichi who is watching the whole thing play out.

"Now...I like to call Oga-kun out but..." Himekawa grins holding the gun in his right hand and standing in front of us. "I need a cellphone, so can I borrow yours?" he looks at me.

_I...don't like the way he's looking at me._ A shiver went down my spine as I look up at him.

"I don't think I brought it." I said thinking whether or not I did... After all I Beel kept Tatsumi and I up all night, I barely remember that I ate breakfast.

Which reminds me that I really want this to end so I can go home and sleep.

Himekawa aims the gum at me.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Furuichi asked with worry laced in his face and tone.

Himekawa pull the trigger and acid got on my clothes instantly dissolve and he kept pulling the trigger till I look like a hooker. My pants can no longer be called pant since they look like really short, shorts, my shirt barely covers my bra and right now I want to beat, burn and bury this guy 6 feet under.

"Damn bastard..." I muttered glaring at him.

"STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Furuichi screams and charges at Himakawa but stops as Himekawa points the gun at him but that didn't stop Furuichi from glaring at him. "If you want a cellphone, then take mine."

"Goody." Himekawa smiles as he takes Furuichi cell from his pocket and makes the call.

"Hello Oga-kun?" Himakawa spoke I heard Tatsumi's voice but can't make out what's being said. "Alright fine, I'll just state my business so listen like an idiot...I have your wife and friend and if you want them back then come to the abandon building alone." then he hung up once he gave the directions to Tatsumi.

-While the sunset-

"He's late." Himekawa frowns

Furuichi chuckles. "Idiots, it's not like he will come. He said he's done with fighting! He's probably at home right now watching TV or something."

Himekawa punches Furuichi in the face.

"Furuichi!" I yelled as he gets knock down.

"Pray...Because if doesn't come than you don't get to leave here alive."

"He's coming so it's ok." Furuichi looks at me as a bit of blood comes out of the corner of his mouth.

I nodded. _Hurry Tatsumi please. We need you, I need you!_ I thought as glare at some of the males that are staring at me with lust.

"I see somebody walking in the building!" some guy called out.

"Good for now, surround him." Himekawa said.

"See..." Furuichi said and I smile but soon fade away to annoyance as Alain comes in tied up and beaten.

"For the love of..." I grit teeth as Furuichi just stares at him in shock.

"Who is this?" one guy asked.

"He was weak." the other guy said.

"How unfortunate for you, the time limit is up." Himekawa said looking over at us.

"OGA YOU DUMBASS!" Furuichi screams out. "I'M GOING TO HAUNT YOUR ASS!"

"Who's the dumbass?" a familiar voice said and it's...coming from...Alain?

And that's when Alain started to split in half.

"You guys...are causing trouble for me." Tatsumi said smirking but also pissed off and walks out of Alain with Beel on his back.

Tatsumi punches a guy in the face and glares.

"Sorry for the wait." Tatsumi said glancing at us.

"You said you weren't going to fight anymore." Furuichi stated.

"Don't bring that up." I said wanting my boyfriend to beat these shitheads till they can't get up.

"This isn't fighting..." he said looking at Himekawa who has his gun in his hand. "What I'm do from here on is EXECUTION..." Tatsumi finishes the sentence with an evil look on his face.

_Looks like he's going to take Himekawa down!_ I grin.

"What an interesting entrance you made. Are you planning on being a magician or something when you grow up? Himekawa smiles.

"Yea...This is the beginning of 'Oga-kun's perfect illusion'." Tatsumi smirks as he brings his fist up. "Everyone in this room will **disappear.**"

"How much?" Himekawa asked.

"Huh?" Tatsumi looks confused.

"I asked how much... for you to be my subordinate?" he smiles.

Are you kidding me? Hm so he comes from a rich family.

Tatsumi narrows his eyes at Himekawa.

"I'm kinda interested in you, I don't know how you did that magic trick but it was great." Himekawa walks over to the chair thats in front of the window and sits in it. "I'll prepare any kind of reward you want. If we group up, it will be easy to unify Ishiyama."

"Who the hell are you?" Tatsumi glares at him cracking his knuckles.

Everyone went into shock except for Himekawa, Furuichi and I.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN GO TO ISHIYAMA AND NOT KNOW HIMEKAWA-SAN!" one guy flips out. "HE'S THE SON OF THE HIMEKAWA ZAIBATSU!"

After that Tatsumi sends him into and half way threw the wall.

"Never heard of him." Tatsumi said boredly putting his hands in his pockets while Himekawa looks amused as his stood up.

"Alright fine, I be your opponent. If you beat me, I'll let the hostages go." Himekawa steps forward. "But if you lose, you have to obediently serve me."

"Are you sure?" Tatsumi smirks. "Letting them go so easily after all that work."

"They were nothing more than pawns to call you out here." Himekawa grins. "They are worth nothing more than that.

Tatsumi punches Himekawa in the stomach and send him flying back.

"Stand up." Tatsumi said coldly. "You got something hidden under your shirt, don't you?"

"Good..." Himekawa chuckles bringing out a small metal rod and goes to hit Tatsumi with it but he blocks it with his fist.

Himekawa laughs and that's when I see sparks fly making me relieze that the metal rod is a stun baton.

"That's it! That's Himekawa-san's Devil's shock! Even the largest of adults will be knocked out for half a day!" someone said excitely.

Once the electricity disappears everyone including me was shock to see Tatsumi still standing, unfazed by the shock he received.

"This doesn't compare to when Baby Beel cries at night." he said darkly clearly pissed off.

_Ah, that's right! Beel shocks are painful._ I sweat drop remembering the few times in the nights where I got caught in it before Tatsumi throws me out the room. _After dealing with Beel shocks, he would be use to it by now._

"W-what? Are you kidding?" Himekawa panics and I turn to Furuichi.

"Hey Furuichi..." he looks at me and I turn my back on him. "Turn your back on me and start untieing me." he did so not bothering to ask questions about it.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOOKING LIKE DUMBASSES FOR? USE THE HOSTAGES!" I hear Himekawa yelling out and I grin evilly as I felt the rope fall off me. "Don't move! If you take one step there, something bad will happen to your bride..."

"Don't worry I took care of it." I smirked bringing a metal pole that's in my right hand that I found lying around on to my shoulder.

Himekawa eyes widened in shock as Tatsumi looks at me before smirking at what I did. You see as soon I was free, I quickly grabbed the pole and started to play baseball on the gangs heads and play kickball on their family jewels so at this moment all around me, half are knock out and the others are on the ground curled up in a ball holding on to their treasures. And I must say that I'm proud that I fought without getting hurt, well then again I was pissed and you don't want to mess with a pissed off girl that's dangerous but good news, I feel better now that I got my revenge.

"What's wrong?" I tilt head a bit still smirking, looking at Himekawa with bit of fear in his eyes. "Let me tell you something. I'm not Tatsumi's girlfriend for nothing." I chuckled darkly and Tatsumi smirk widens with something flash in his eyes, but before I could see what it was he turned away looking at Himekawa.

"Baby Beel..." Tatsumi said.

"Da." Beel looks at Tatsumi.

"Being a man means once you have decided on something, you can never go back on your word. I have said that before right?"

"Da." Beel nods.

"Standing around with your head up your ass while your friends are in trouble... isn't anywhere close to being a man." Tatsumi said to Beel and I notice that the seal on his right hand has started to glow bright red and grew up to his elbow since Tatsumi has pulled up his sleeves. "Got it?"

"DA!" Beel glares and Tatsumi pulls his fist back seeing a change in it, most likely because of Beel.

"W-WAIT!" Himekawa yells out panicking.

"ZEBUB BLAST!" Tatsumi yells and brought his fist down on Himekawa's stomach causing him to go down on his back, knocking him out.

"Nice!" I ran up to Tatsumi hugging him causing him to put his hands on my waist. "Thank you for saving us." and kissed him on the lips and he kissed back causing the kiss to go deeper.

"HEY! STOP MAKING OUT AND UNTIE ME!" screamed Furuichi but he went ignored.

**That's that for now I will be busy for this week and next week so I don't know when I'll be able to get a next chapter up but I'll do my best to get some writing done along with my other stories too.**

**Please review no flames.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing but my OCs.**

**Thank you for favorite/review/follow/ it means a lot to me.**

**Sorry for the long wait but a lot has happened over 5 months and a lot of it wasn't good.**

**Anyways here's a chapter and I'll have the next chapter out soon as I can.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Tatsumi, Beel, Furuichi and I are sitting on a bench in the park under the sun in summer...I hate the heat.

I sighed looking at Beel whose on my lap drinking his milk with Tatsumi on my right and Furuichi on my otherside and both are not happy campers.

"I...did it again, didn't I?" Tatsumi asked gloomy.

"Yup." I muttered cursing the weather.

"You did it." Furuichi sighs.

"Its really is impossible to stop fighting." Tatsumi said.

"Sorry..." Furuichi and I said together.

"Don't apologize... the first one to get kick down loses."

"Sorry." Furuichi said.

"STOP APOLOGIZING!" Tatsumi yells at him.

"YOU ARE MAD AFTER ALL!" Furuichi yells back.

_I'm going to kill them._ I thought as a headache appears, regreting sitting in the middle.

"IF YOU TWO DIDN'T GET YOUR ASSES CAPTURED," Tatsumi points to his arm that has the grown seal. "THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

"WHOSE FAULT IS IT THAT WE'VE GOTTEN KIDNAPPED IN THE FIRST PLACE, HUH?!"

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT THIS IS MY FAULT?!"

"BECAUSE IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Say...Hilda didn't even come to help us." I said hoping that this would stop the yelling.

"Yeah she didn't bother." Furuichi sighs.

"Damn woman..." Tatsumi mutters putting his arm around my shoulders. "She pisses me off.

"Da!" Beel points to a father playing ups-a-daisy with his daugther.

"Hmm..." Tatsumi grins standing up and picks Beel up and threw him.

...Idiot...

"You do remember what happens if you two are apart for more than 15 meters, right?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

...

"WAIT FOR ME!" Tatsumi screams at Beel as he runs in the direction that he threw Beel.

"I'd better go after him." I sighed standing up and glance at Furuichi who hasn't moved. "You coming?"

"No I'm staying, there might be some young single mothers around." he said looking.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and walked away.

I haven't told my parents about Beel, all they know is that an accident has happened at my old apartment and now living at Tatsumi's place. My parents fliped out or well mainly my dad, he was cursing threw the phone saying that the landlord should be making sure that my place was safe for his 'little princess' and promising that the landlord will being getting a visit to 'talk'. While mom crys asking me over and over if I'm alright.

My parents are away in Italy for some big movie that mom's in, yeah she's an actress while dad is her bodyguard. Dad met mom when he was in Ishiyama High second year and mom was in her first year at some other school... I can't remember. Anyways I believe that's where dad got in a big fight at the park, he won but not without cuts and that's where mom came in helped him one look into eachother's eyes and bam they are in love.

My dad is a total badass but is the biggest teddy bear when it comes to mom and me. I remember back in middle school when Tatsumi and I told them about us dating dad demended that he proves his worth in a fight even thou Tatsumi and I are childhood friends...well dad won that fight but Tatsumi won the right to date me since he kept getting back up even when he was beated half to death (dad doesn't should much mercy when it comes to guys wanting to date me) but mom and I stop the fight and dad approves Tatsumi dating me since he showed dad that he cares me and would keep on fighting for me. So now dad loves Tatsumi saying that he's the right guy for me same as mom, she's happy for me too.

Mom is sweet, nice and kind of naive but is soft-hearted woman, so it's hard not to like her. But be careful thou cause when she gets mad...well lets just say that dad is scared of her.

_It's only a matter of time till they find out about Beel._ I sighed and stopped when I heard-

"DA!"

I looked over to my left to see Beel playing in the sandbox with some toddler.

"There you are Baby Beel." I said crouching down once I got to them.

"Da." Beel said happy to see me while the other boy look at me.

"Hm, where's Tatsumi?" I muttered glancing around for him until I hear a movement in the bushes and Tatsumi comes out with a girl with black hair and wearing a hat behind him.

"There you are!" he said relieved to see Beel before looking at me. "Himeko when did you get here?"

"A few seconds ago." I said glancing at the girl before getting up. _She looks like she might be a few years older then us._

"Dabu!"

"Officer, he's over here! Hurry up!"

"Come on!"

We look over to see a few older ladies dragging a cop over to us.

"What did you do Tatsumi?" I tilt my head at him.

"I don't know." he shruggs annoyed by the mothers.

"Figures." I sighed knowing that he did something.

"That's him and a big man that was with him just split open." one mother said.

"So Alain dropped by?" I asked.

"Yeah to bring Baby Beel a toy." Tatsumi said dryly.

"That werid doll tried to eat my baby!" another mother exclaimed pointing a finger at my boyfriend.

"It came from the Demon World?" I raised an eyebrow at him as I picked up Beel since he started to pull on my pants.

"Yes." Tatsumi nods.

_I guess it wasn't all his fault._ I sweatdropped.

"He's a child abuser, it's quite obvious." a mother said looking at Beel.

I looked at the officer and I really didn't like the look that he's giving me and the girl.

"Hm, is it true that you scared these women?" officer spoke looking at Tatsumi. "They also said about child abuse and I can see that is true, he isn't wearing any clothes."

I put Beel on the bench with his toddler friend. _Opps._

"Don't you screw with me. If anything their the ones whose abusing me!" Tatsumi glares at them.

"Don't say that to a cop." I slapped him in the back of the head.

"So?" he shrugs still glaring at them.

I sighed and shook my head at him.

"I guess I have to teach you a lesson or two about being polite. I would like you to come to the station right now." the cop grabbed Tatsumi's arm roughly and started to pull him up.

"Hey!" I glared at the cop. "He didn't do shit so you can't arrest him without a good reason."

Y-yeah... That's right!" the girl with us spoke up.

"Why are you covering a guy like this for?" the cop looks at us annoyed. "Oh I get it. You're the same as him. Damn there goes my fantasy... I had hopes that you two would be better girls than this."

_Eww gross. He's a sick pervert for hitting on underage girls._ I glared hard at him feeling the urge to beat the shit out of him.

"Trash just like to go sticking together, don't you? Just how old are you girls?"

"I'm 15 asshole." I answered with my teeth.

"17. What of it?" the girl said, hearing her voice I can tell she pissed of as much as I am.

"You girls should get better taste in guys. Going with guys like him is a waste." the cop said with annoyance. "Delinquents are society's trash and will forever be! Not only that, he's got a bastard kid. If you punks keeps raising more then this country is in huge trouble!"

At this point I was ready to go to prison for life since I have my fist raised ready to punch the so-called-cop, when Tatsumi kicked him right where no man should kick in.

I dropped my fist, shocked at what Tatsumi did and glancing at the girl beside me she dropped her (Glad to know we have something in common) shocked as well.

The look on the cop as he bend down was hilarious and the women stand there frozen as if they can't believe this.

"You bastard...*Groans* You won't get away with this, this is a crime! Assaulting an officer, *Gasp* I'll throw you in jail and lock you up for a long time." he said in pain.

"I'm bored of this." I groaned out lifting the lid off the trash bin and it seems Tatsumi has the same idea cause he lift the cop off the ground.

"That's funny cause I also want throw you in something."

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"Trash belongs in the trash bin." Tatsumi said with an evil grin and dumps him in the can.

"You did say you wanted down." I chuckled slammed the lid down on him and Tatsumi and I looked at the ladies whose still in shock.

Tatsumi grabs Beel and my wrist and knowing what that means, we ran away from here leaving the girl behind with the toddler.

"I hope that kid belongs to her." I said worry for him.

"The kid's fine, it's her little brother." he said as we ran for home.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything but my OCs.**

**Thank you for follow/favorite/review it means a lot to me and I'm so sorry for not having this chapter up, I've been kinda sorta busy moving and typing up a new story. Here's a little hint its a KuramaxOC and its about a girl who is Yusuke's twin, the first chapter is maybe almost finished I'm not to sure.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**-A week later-**

"YES!"

I look up from my book to see Tatsumi dancing like an idiot he is.

"Did you finally beat the boss?" I asked, carefully turning around since Beel is asleep on the bed by the window.

"Not yet, but look." he lifts his hand up revealing the seal that has shrink back down from his arm.

"That's good." I sat up leaving my book on the pillow.

"It's great!" he said as he picking me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

And just as we almost touch lips, Hilda comes in with boxes in her arms.

"What are you celebrating for?" she said ignoring the fact that we were about to make-out.

I unwrap my legs and Tatsumi puts me down, annoyed by Hilda like I am.

"Look for yourself." he shows her his hand causing her to be shocked.

"W-what have you done?!" she glares at him. "And just after the Zebub spell expanded too!"

Tatsumi starts to laughs happily.

"Why? I'll tell you. it's because I became an outstanding citizen." he grins. "So Himeko and I stayed home for a whole week playing video games."

"Well...I'd say we did more than play video games." I said with smirk, thinking about the make-out sessions we had over the week.

Tatsumi gives me a sly look as if to say 'there's more to come.'

**CRASH!**

We looked at Hilda to see her boot on the now broken video game console.

Tatsumi stood there in shock before flipping.

"NOOOOO! MY WEEK OF HARD WORK!" he screams so loud that I had to move a couple steps away from him. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT TOOK ME TO GET TO WHERE I AM?!"

_Not that I blame him I'm pissed too cause I also like video games._ I sighed decided to sit on the bed in which Beel is surprisingly still asleep.

"Stop your useless talk." Hilda said boredly as she putting the box on the ground and looks in it. "I have brought a toy for the young master."

"What toy?" I asked weary, wondering if it came from the Demon World.

"You two and the young master can play together." she glance at me before focusing on whatever is in the box. "I had to go back to Hell so that I could pick this up."

_Figures that the 'toy' would be from Hell. _I thought as I sighed. _Anything that comes from there, is anything but good._

"Looks like this will requires to be put together." Hilda spoke as she looks over the manual. "You two help. We shall build this while young master sleeps."

"Great..." I muttered as I got up and helped.

A while later

"What the hell are we making?" asked Tatsumi putting the pole above his head together with the other poles so that it looks like a cube.

"Hm?" Hilda hummed while she looks at the booklet, she too is inside the cube while I sit on the bed, seeing there was no need of me at this point. "Well...this instructions are not user friendly really. But I'd believe this is suppose to be something like a playpen..."

"Well while you two figure this out." I glanced at the clock and got up and headed for the door. "I'm going get Beel his milk. He should be waking up soon."

"Yes please do." was what Hilda said not taking her eyes off the manual.

"Get me a drink too." Tatsumi said looking at me with boredom.

"Sure." I shrugged and left and came back 6-8 mins later only to see Hilda and Tatsumi are trapped inside the cube, banging on the glass and calling out to me... but I can't hear whatever they are saying and Beel is sitting on the floor in front of them not knowing what to do.

"Baby Beel..." I called causing him look at me. "I brought... you your milk."

"Da!" Beel came over to me and I pick him up, carrying him to the bed placing Tatsumi's drink on the side table before I gave Beel his bottle.

As I sat down I noticed a toy that wasn't there before, so I'm guessing that Hilda brought it. Its a block game thing where you place the shapes in the right hole. But anyways I place Beel down in front of it with the bottle still in his hands.

I glanced at the two.

_Now... How am I going to get them out?_ I thought as those to looked happy leaving me confused and go back to watching Beel who picked up a circle in one hand while the other holds the bottle that he's is drink.

Beel looks at the block in his hand than the block that has holes in it and with the block in his hand he goes to place it in the hole...

...

Only it was the wrong hole and he kept slamming the block into the triangle hole.

"Um...Beel that's the wrong one." I said but he ignored me and kept going getting more and more agitated by the second from just trying to force the block in. "Wait, stop! You're going to-"

To late he broke it before I could stop him.

...

"Damnit..." I muttered face-palming as I shake my head until I heard-

"DABU!"

I looked up just to see Beel all fired up and I glanced over to see Tatsumi also fired up and I knew what's going to happen when I saw him with his fist pulled back.

I ducked on to the floor just before he hits the dome causing the room to shake abit but at least the so called playpen is destroyed setting Hilda and Tatsumi free.

_Whoa! Beel wasn't even near him but he still drew out the demonic power!_ I awed at Tatsumi as he cheers.

"HAHA! How do you like me now!"

I chuckled at him staying up as Hilda blankly walks away.

"Hm... The Zebub spell has returned as well so it ends well."

Tatsumi looks down and shock came over him as I walk over to him.

"Oh...so it did." I sighed. "Well it turns out that the week off was a waste of time."

And Tatsumi went all depressed.

**-Next day-**

"Queen?" Tatsumi questions with very little interest.

"Yup, there's a rumor going around saying that the Queen of Ishiyama is coming home and it seems she's totally hot! " Furuichi grins slightly blushing.

"I heard that she and her girls are away on some trip." I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"Hm..." was all Tatsumi said.

"Lets head over to the vending machine." I said and Tatsumi nods.

Once we all got there, we started to hear voices.

"Huh?" Tatsumi raises an eyebrow at the two girls walking around the corner.

_Looks like they have returned._ I sighed. _Which means that I won't be hit on as much since they will try their luck on the other girls. Thank god!_

"Lets go see the Queen!" Furuichi yells at us.

"Why?" Tatsumi asked putting coins into the machine.

"You don't get it, this is serious!" Furuichi points at the girls. "Look around you, there are girls in this school!"

"So, this is a co-ed school right?" Tatsumi blinks not seeing the point to this.

"Nobody knew that! Most people thought this was an all boys school!"

"If that was the case then I wouldn't be here." I pointed out and Furuichi shakes his head.

"Everyone just thought that Oga threatened the school to have you here since you're his girlfriend."

"...Ok..." I shook my head not bothering to question it any farther.

"But from here on its going to be different, right Oga?!"

"Their still delinquents..." he states opening the can he got from the vending machine.

"And on top of that..." I glared at Furuichi who starts to get nervous. "What does 'its going to be different, right Oga?!' I hope you aren't trying to get MY BOYFRIEND into looking at other girls, are you?"

"N-no I w-wouldn't dream of it, I swear!" he panics waving his hands in front of him. "I-I just meant that the boys won't be after you as much! You're my friend I wouldn't do that to you and Oga!"

I sighed deciding to let it side for once.

"Good...they better stay away." Tatsumi mutters wrapping his arm around me.

"Now let's go see this Queen chick." I said knowing that Furuichi won't shut up about it until we go.

"YES!" he cheers. "I heard that the Queen protects the female students from our stupid men's hands!"

"And we have to see her?" Tatsumi frowns.

"He won't shut up if we don't." I muttered feeling a bit pissed off about it.

"Look!" Furuichi points out to the three girls and one of them looks very familiar. "Theirs the Queen!"

The girl in the middle with the long black hair that I saw at the park turns around and I'm guessing that she's the Queen.

"Oga Tatsumi, your evil ends here!" she yells out pointing her wooden sword at the said boy and froze with her eyes darting between him and me.

_Guess she remembers us...Hm who would thought that she would be the Queen._ I tilt my head watching her carefully, not afraid to fight a girl if I have to. _But I wonder how this plays out._

**_Please review and be nice about it no flames._**

**_Thanks_**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own only my OCs.**

**Thank you for Favorite/follow/review it helps me a lot. I'm sorry its short but at least its something as I was busy with uploading a new story called PRIMROSE a KuramaXOC story and putting that and this story up on Wattpad.**

**Thank you for your guys' patience.**

I glanced over to Furuichi whose in perv mode about the girl who is STILL pointing her wooden sword at Tatsumi frozen there until...

"So...you're Oga Tatsumi?" she narrows her eyes at him.

"And your point?" he blinks not fazed at the sword.

_I don't think he realizes that this girl is the one from the park..._ I sighed at my idiot and I noticed that Beel looking at her with intense eyes. _Does he remember her?_

I look over at the girl and she kinda freaked out.

_Does she not want to be found out?_ I tilt head at her cause her to freak more even thou she's trying hard not to show it to everybody.

"Oga, Himeko!" Furuichi called out to us.

"What?" Tatsumi said boredly.

"Those two girls in the back...they have such high level too." Furuichi awed at them.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Can we go home now?" Tatsumi asked annoyed by this.

"WHAT?! But the Queen herself is talking to us!"

"So?" I really want to go home and take a bath or something.

"No, all she wants to do is to pick a fight with me, right?" Tatsumi points at the Queen.

"Um...Nee-san?" the tall, light brown hair with a ponytail spoke up and the Queen swings her sword once at the window and a piece of glass was cut in half... And did I mention that she sword is made of WOOD, wood for Christ sake!

Anyways everyone including me but the girls has there mouths hanging and eyes widen in shock.

"Put the kid down." the Queen said in all seriousness taking the sword off the broken window. "You won't be able to fight me with it hanging on to you, right?"

"This person...isn't ordinary." I heard Furuichi mutters out and I nodded.

"DA!"

We look up at Beel since his on top of Tatsumi's head and has his arms out to the Queen with eyes sparkling.

"Alright fine." Tatsumi grins getting into a fight stance. "I can fight you with him on my head."

...

"Oga?" Furuichi sweat drops.

"So you're just trash after all. You use the baby as a shield?!" The Queen glares at him and ran at him. "Or perhaps you think you would underestimate me!"

And with that she stabs him in the chest with her sword causing me to faint...ok I was joking kinda. You see it looked like she did but Tatsumi dodged it at the last second so only his shirt was ruined and I didn't faint but I did gasped and boy I'm a pissed at her, which reminds me.

"Why you little-" I was to step in when Tatsumi puts he hand out signaling for me to stop and I did even thou my blood is boiling as I glared at the Queen whose in a stance.

"This is the end." the shorter girl with short black hair said. "Shingetsuryuu Battou-Jutsu Nishiki."

I grabbed Furuichi and pulled him back away from the windows sensing danger when Queen quickly moved to Tatsumi's side facing him and window with her sword raised.

"TATSUMI!" I screamed as she brought down her sword causing her to destroy the windows and some of the wall but thankfully Tatsumi dodged all of it.

"Holy shit!" Tataumi freaked a bit. "Are you Hilda or something?"

"Nice Tatsumi!" I cheered at him while others have there jaws on the floor.

"Aaaah!" Beel raises his arm out to the Queen clearly interested in her.

_That kinda hurts Beel..._ I thought feeling a bit jealous.

"Hm? So you are interested in her, Baby Beel?" Tatsumi asked before grinning meaning maybe this is his chance to dump him. "Alright. I sure am glad that you are a woman-"

Tatsumi stalks over to Queen (I really need to know her name. -_-*) causing her to quickly turn around to face him only to be grabbed by the shoulders by him staring at her and she blushes and closed her eyes afraid of what going to happen next.

"NEE-SAN!" the two girls called out to her.

"Please, become this kid's mother." Tatsumi said looking into her eyes with seriousness.

_Wrong chose of words there!_ I faced-plamed and groaned. Thankfully I know Tatsumi and as I stated a second ago. He wants to dump Beel on her so he can be free from all this.

...

No one said anything do to the shock until the blushing Queen started to wave her arms yelling.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING THAT?! ARE YOU AN IDIOT?(That's my boyfriend for ya hun.*nods*) I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN BY BECOMING HIS MOTHER! AND DON'T SCREW WITH ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAMN MATCH! YOU FOOL!"

"Ah...Oi" Tatsumi raises he's hands up in defence.

After the babbling rant she ran away screaming "DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!"

"Nee-san!" the girls followed after her leaving Tatsumi confused as to why Queen ran.

"W-what the..." Tatsumi trailed off not really know what to say and I grabbed his hand and shook my head at him.

"You say the wrong words." I muttered deciding whether or not I need to keep an eye on her around my Tatsumi.

-later on in the day-

I later found out their names, the short haired girl's name is Chiaki, the other one with her hair in a ponytail is Nene and the 'Queen' is Aoi Kunieda and currently we are outside hanging by the side of the school.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Furuichi threw the radio at Tatsumi causing the said boy to rub the back of his head glaring at him.

"What the hell was that for? That hurts!"

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO TIMER!"

"What do you mean?"

"YOU STILL HAVE THE LOVELY HIMEKO AND YOU ARE TRYING TO GET YOUR HANDS ON A OTHER WOMAN!" Furuichi shakes his head and hugs me. "It's ok Hime-sama. I won't leave your side, I promise."

I just stood there and blink a couple of times confused until I was ripped from his arms and into the familiar arms that I love to be in and made me feel so safe.

"Dumbass! It's not like that." he glares at Furuichi tighten his grip on me a bit. "That girl has terrifying strength a bit more than Himeko. It made Baby Beel very happy."

"If its her than Baby Beel might just get attached to her." I muttered starting to not like her.

Furuichi stares at us.

"Yea and if that happens then I can say farewell to this life." Tatsumi laughs, letting me go. "I'll do it! I will definitely force the kid on that wamon! HAHA!"

"Oh boy." I sighed.

"How shameful of you to do that." Furuichi mutters at him.

"And just who, are you trying to force what on?"

We turned around to see Hilda narrowing her cold eyes on Tatsumi holding a bag. "When will you stop forgetting the milk and start taking it yourself?"

"Sorry about that Hilda." I said taking the bag. "Tatsumi likes to drag me out the door before getting it."

"How about when you learn to make an entrance normally." Tatsumi shot back at her annoyed by her.

After a bit of explaining about what happened earliar she understood what Tatsumi was talking about forcing Beel on to Kunieda.

"Well, whether its a man or a woman, as long they are strong the young master will become attached to them." Hilda said sitting beside me on the bench watching me feeding Beel his milk on my lap.

"Perfect!" Tatsumi smiles getting all excited about this.

"There was still that level of a human left in this school...I want to meet her." she stated.

"Oh Beel, you're spilling your milk." I sighed before saying. "Well Kunieda is somewhere in the school, knock yourself out."

I looked up and saw Furuichi staring at me with a preverted look and I was about to curse at him when the bottle exploded.

"What the fuck?!"

"Hehehe. I found you sitting around like a big old happy family." said the short guy with spiky black hair surround by four other guys. "That is being unprepared."

Hey, look! That's MK5! I thought they were suspensed from school!" I heard someone saying.

_Yeah well clearly they're not now._ I thought dumping Beel on to Tatsumi and standing up, glaring at the asshole with a heart under his right eye who shot the bottle.

"AAAAHHHH!"

I looked over to Tatsumi whose being electrocuted by Beel. _Oops I dodged that one. Hehehe..._ I quickly looked away feeling guilty.

"If you value the lives of them..." spiky was cut of by Hilda whose staying on the wall beside him.

"No the ones who will loose thier lives are your group." she said pointing her umbrella them before taking them out two leaving the other two including one who shot the gun and that's where I punched him in the gut as hard as I could sending him flying and kicked the other who is a big dude but I didn't care size didn't mean anything to me when it comes to being kicked in the you-know-where causing him to go down quickly.

"Don't you dare mess with Baby Beel feeding time." I said glaring at the bastards.

"Holy shit! Oga's women sure don't hold back." said a student in which I glared darkly up the window where they coward.

"Hilda is my COUSIN!" I stressed the word out and point to myself. "I'm Tatsumi's ONLY WOMAN!"

How many times do I have to say it to make it clear.

"Wha- No way!? Impossible!" spiky exclaimed slowly backing away until Tatsumi steps in front of him with an evil look cracking his knuckles clearly pissed that he got shocked.

"Can you read the mood?" he asked darkly before beating him to the ground.

"Well then that's taking care of." Tatsumi said happily.

"Lets go see the prospective mother." Hilda blankly said unfazed.

"This time will be the one." Tatsumi said as we walked to find Kunieda.

"So Oga, just what are you planning?" asked Furuich. "Kunieda's strong but she not evil."

"That's true." I nodded noticing Hilda disappeared. "Are you certain that Baby Beel will get attached to her on his own?"

Tatsumi stopped walking thinking about what's been said.

"Furuichi...Himeko." Tatsumi turns his head to us. "Men are fighting spirit."

"Idiot!" Furuichi kicks Tatsumi while I roll my eyes at him.

"No you're the idiot Furuichi. She's the queen right, meaning she's royalty! There's no way the Demon 'king' would refuse her."

"Um...that's just a nickname." I sighed.

"OGA!"

We turned heads to the voice and saw the guy from the market that Tatsumi and I was at for Beel.

"You had a fight with Kunieda, right?" he asked smiling folding his arms on the window sill from inside the school. "That was a quick fight, I wish I was there to see it."

We just stared at him not really knowing what to say.

"She is strong but that's not the end yet." he continues. All that's left is Toujou and I'm looking forward to seeing it. He's the strongest in this school."

"The strongest..." I said tilting my head.

"Yup. You guys don't know? I guess there's plenty of guys who don't have any interest in their power and who don't know him." he shrugs. "But anyways Toujou is the strongest."

At this point I got bored so I walked away to try to find Hilda.

_Tatsumi will be fine without me._ I put my hands behind my head casualty looking around for my favorite demon chick. It didn't take long for me to find her, hearing a fight outside so I looked out the window and down since I was on the second floor and that's where I found Hilda facing off against Kunieda.

Hilda is standing with her sword drawn while Kunieda on a knee leaning on her wooden sword but stood up.

"AOI NEE-SAN! AOI NEE-SAN!" we turned to see two of Kunieda's underlings running in panick. "WE...HAVE TROUBLE! IT'S CHIAKI-SAN AND NENE-SAN WERE ATTACKED...BY OGA!"

"What?" I questioned. _Not possible. My Tatsumi wouldn't do that, he may have a temper but he wouldn't harm girls. No something is wrong here I need to find Tatsumi and warn him._

Feeling like I was being watched, I moved my eyes to Hilda to see her staring at me.

I gave her a questionable look before leaving, I would of like to ask her about her meeting with Kunieda but now is not the time.

As I search for Tatsumi I heard people talking about how 'Oga' beat the two girls half to death, without holding back and that Kunieda is in a bloody rage but lucky for me I also heard that both are up on the roof top ready to fight.

_Damn I wasn't fast enough to find him before her! _I ran as fast as my legs could go to the roof but half way up MK5 is standing their with female students on the ground clearly beaten up and knocked out.

I stopped and stared at them.

"W-what the hell did you do?" I glared at him.

"Nobody's going to the roof...sorry." one of them said grinning and I just know he was the cause of all this.

"You bastards!" I cracked my knuckles ready to lay them down again even thou I only took out two.

I heard running coming up the stairs and I glanced over to see Nene panicking.

"Nene, what are you doing here?" I asked turning my gaze back to MK5.

"Here to stop a fight between Oga and Aoi nee-san." she said glaring at the boys. "It wasn't Oga, it was Miwa!"

_Knew it!_ I mentally cheering before going in serious mode. "Whose he?"

"Now not the time to answer. We've got to get through them!" she said preparing to fight and I followed.

"Right! Let's beat their asses fast and save my boyfriend and your nee-san!" I said getting pumped up.

**Remember to review but please be kind no flames I try my best at these and I'll do my best to update this as much as I can.**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Still don't own anything but my OCs.**

**Thank you for the reviews/favorite/follow it does help me a lot.**

**So...I'm so sorry I've been ignoring writing before a day or so ago but I have been busy playing Smite (love playing as Scylla and a bit of Isis), Neverwinter and Resident evil 6 all 3 on my PS4, I know I'm a nerd oh well. But I'll try to work things out so I'm not FORGOTTON lol ^_^ I'm not offended at all so don't worry I do it to with other peoples stories! So I hope this will make it up**

"MK5...He's using them..." Nene said in her fighting stance.

Two of the guys jumped over the railing to block us from escaping.

We than heard a loud crashing noise coming from the roof.

"I wonder if they're fight's over..." said one of the guys that is walking down the stairs towards us and I stepped in front of Nene and the guy with the heart tattoo took out a gun and pointed at my forehead.

I froze, I can handle combat, slingshots, arrows and melee weapons but guns...I can't face it...not again.

But than that guy from earlier that was talking about Toujou appeared grabbing his wrist that is holding the gun and making him pull the gun away from us.

"Hm...I thought this is what was going on..." he said still holding the guy's wrist with his other hand in his pocket.

"W-what?" Nene asked in shock.

"You two should go. I'll be done here in a minute."

"You...your Natsume!" MK5 yelled out in fear. "What the hell!?"

_Ah so that's his name! Fuckin' finally!_ I thought a bit happy to know his name and he steps forward.

"No fun at all." Natsume said with a dark look and my eyes widen.

_I'm...never going to piss him off, he's scary._ I shook my head and stepped over one of the guys that are knocked out.

"Nene lets go..." I said looking at her. "You need to tell Kunieda the truth behind this."

"R-right!" and she ran past me with me following and slam the doors open.

"Nee-san!" Nene yelled out causing Kunieda to turn her head to us. "It's Miwa! He the one behind this!"

"Nene..." she mutters out.

"You are just bit to late." said a voice up behind us and we turned to see to guys up on the roof of the stairs and I'm guessing that one of them is Miwa. "This is checkmate. Ikari, finish Oga."

"Will do." the black spikey hair said narrowing his eyes and jumping down.

"What is going on?!" Kunieda yells.

"This was all Miwa's doing!" I yelled out in annoyance, glaring at her. _Doesn't she listening?_

"These two are the ones who beat me and Chiaki not Oga!" Nene explains.

"Right! All this was just a trap to get you two to fight." Miwa said with redish-brownish short hair and jumped behind Kunieda. " Thanks to that fight, you're all tired out, how sad. If we were to fight now I wonder who will win?"

Tatsumi than jumped over them with a VERY pissed off and bloody.

"Don't inerrupt someone **when they have gotten some self control.**" he said grabbing Miwa's head and slamming it down on the ground hard making a good size dent.

"Oga...!" Kunieda exclaimed.

"What..." Miwa questions lifting his head up. "ARE YOU DOING?! YOU WERE ALL BEATEN UP JUST A SECOND AGO! READ THE MOOD! YOU ARE DONE HERE! FROM HERE IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE THE BATTLE OF THE QUEENS, YOU BASTARD! THAT'S HOW IS SUPPOSE TO GO!"

Everyone stood there shocked.

"I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY BEAUIFUL FACE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

SLAM!

Tatsumi once again Miwa's head back down into the dent.

"Eh? What was you were saying, you dumbass?" Tatsumi asked with one of his evil faces.

"Hey, don't you think this is cruel!?" Miwa panics with a bloody face and I walked over to Tatsumi who glance at me. "YOU ARE A DEMON FOR DOING THIS TO A MAIDEN'S FACE-!"

"STOP BEING A FUCKIN' DRAMA QUEEN, YOU DICK!" I screamed pissed for that he did. So raising my foot over his head and Tatsumi moved his hand. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

And with that I slammed my foot on to his head make his face go back into the ground.

"Man, you are a tough bastard aren't you?" Tatsumi blankly said not fazed by my mood.

"NOT WHEN I'M MIDDLE OF TAL-"

Again my foot met Miwa's head and down it goes back to the ground.

"What about that baby!?" he points out.

"Shut up." Tatsumi said boredly and I kept slamming my foot down on to Miwa's head.

"Um...I think that's enough..." Kunieda said nervously at me and I stopped not because she said so but cause Miwa is halfway into the ground...oops (^_^;) Oh well he deserved it.

"Good its quiet." Tatsumi said in relief and looks at Beel whose appears to be cheerful. "Ah good, you're back to being in a good mood."

"Hm?" I hummed and Tatsumi stands up looking at me.

"He started to cry over a little blood."

"DA!" Beel said as if to prove that he's over it.

"Well now..."Tatsumi looks at Kunieda. "Shall we continue?"

I step behind him not wanting to be in the way.

"...This is...my loss." she said and we stared at her. "No that's not it... How should I say it..."

"I get it!" Tatsumi said and put Beel in her face. "Here, take him!"

...

"W-what?" She froze.

"Because you can take is little guy off my hands." he grins. "And I'll take all your attacks, right?"

...Again silence...

_Beel may not be my actual son but...I've grown to love that kid even if he's a pain at times. _I frown not liking the idea of letting go.

"H-hold on a minute..." she puts a hand up and blushes. "What do you mean by take him? It's your guys kid, right?"

"Nope not ours." he plainly said and I hid my pain face as I moved to Tatsumi's side. "He's been forced on to us against our will and we're stuck raising him."

"But what about that blonde woman and Megami? Isn't she your wif-"

"Wrong." he said and my heart broke a bit. _Does...he not want me to his wife someday... I know that we are only in our first year of high school but I do love Tatsumi very much._ "Hilda is a demon." and the girls started to glare completely in her thoughts and stop listening to Tatsumi. "Himeko is my girlfriend...one day maybe..." he said little part very quietly even I almost miss it.

_Oh Tatsumi I will marry you when you ask me!_ I thought blushing feeling my heart fluttering at the thought of us married. And I know what you're probably going to say but just listen, I grew up on hearing my parents telling stories of how they met and that it was love at first sight! It probably didn't help that I always asking to tell that story to me as a bedtime story when I was a kid, couldn't help it, it was my favorite and I always wanted to happen to me when I grew up. I love how mom's eyes lights up, having a faraway look on her face along with dad every time they tell it. Even though Tatsumi is a childhood friend, I haven't fallen in love with him till the second year of middle school and I didn't say anything to him because I didn't want to ruin our friendship and didn't think that he would be interested in me...boy I was naïve, should of listened to mom back than not that it matters now. But at the same time I do, mom always tells me after the story is over that it might take a few heartbreaks to find the one but never give up or get my hopes up even with Tatsumi and I love him so much that I fear that it may not last so its hard not get my hopes up, he's my first love and boyfriend.

"Just how long are you going to talk useless talks?" we turn to the voice to see Hilda. "Come on we are going home, that woman is unable to be the mother."

"But..." Tatsumi points to Kunieda.

"Come, Young Master." Hilda said ignoring Tatsumi taking Beel from him and starts walking away. "Lets you give you a bath."

"...Hilda...?" I question happy that she's not letting Tatsumi give Beel away to Kunieda but also confused as to why though.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Kunieda yells out looking all serious and Hilda stops and looks at her. "Shouldn't you be a shamed of yourself? Forcing your child on to others?"

Tatsumi and my eyes widen.

"Hmph, if you have a problem than come find me once you've improve!" Hilda smirks and I swear the air turned cold.

-The next day-

"Well that ended in a complete failure." Furuichi said stepping over a puddle, yeah its raining so that means umbrellas, Furuichi is under his while I'm under Tatsumi's with Beel in my arms with his head on my boobs much to Tatsumi's annoyance.

"No worries." Tatsumi said grinning holding our school bags. "I've found a new target!"

"Who?" I asked.

"You're talking about the one who is the strongest in the school, right?" Furuichi asked.

"Toujou, I think that his name." I said thinking back on yesterday when Natsume said.

"Yea him!" Tatsumi said smirked already thinking a plan even though he never met the guy yet.

"HEY! PLEASE STOP!"

We looked behind us seeing Nene yelling at Kunieda whose in a girls' school uniform instead of her usual outfit.

"NEE-SAN, PLEASE STOP AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" Nene yelled with Chiaki following Kunieda as she walks on.

Because of my mistakes, everyone got into trouble." Kunieda said.

"But if you quit..." Nene starts but than looks at Chiaki. "Chiaki! Would you say something about this too?!"

"Looks good on you, nee-san." Chiaki stated looking at Kunieda.

"Chiaki!"

"This is something that I've been thinking about this for awhile now and that's...'what would it be like to leave the Red Tails to Nene?'"

"Nee-san..." Nene said stopping with Chiaki as Kunieda walks beside us and stops for a moment.

"So, don't misunderstand me." she looks at us blushing at Tatsumi. "It just my way of taking responsibility."

And than walks away with Nene and Chiaki following.

...

"OGA!" yelled Furuichi glaring at him.

"What did I do?" Tatsumi asked not understanding why he's mad but I wasn't listening to them as I'm watching Kunieda walking in the distance.

_I...I hope she's not going to try and take Tatsumi away from me...if so, she's got another thing coming! _I narrow my eyes at her as I tighten my grip on Beel. _She's going to be a pain in my ass, isn't she?_

**Hope you like it and please review I would like it very much.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
